Meteor
Bio A student at Subaruboshi High and a martial arts expert, Ryusei comes into conflict against the Zodiarts when his close friend Jiro is put into a coma after trying to activate a Zodiart Switch. He is contacted by the mysterious Tachibana, who gives him the Meteor Driver and the power to become Kamen Rider Meteor. Transferring to Amanogawa High, he sets out on his mission to find the Aries Zodiart, the one Zodiart who could save Jiro's life. Initially he is ordered to keep his identity as Meteor hidden from Fourze and the Kamen Rider Club (and he is not impressed by Gentaro's obsession with friendship) but eventually he becomes close friends with the club, and fights alongside Fourze to defeat the Zodiarts Moves *A (with Mars function on): Mars Breaker *A (with Jupiter function on): Jupiter Hammer *A (with Saturn function on): Saturn Sorcery *← or → + A: Kung-Fu Style *↓ + A: Starlight Shower *A (Mid-Jump): Meteor Strike *↑ + A: Meteor Tornado *L + A (Super Special Move): Meteor Storm Punisher *L + A(When near Fourze): Rider Rocket Drill Kick & Elec Meteor Strike Combo Quotes World 1: Meteor vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Meteor: I have things that I need to do. Meteor: I don't have time to keep you company with pointless fighting. Ouja: Hahaha…..You're scared, man. Ouja: Then why don't you run with your tail between your legs? Ouja: If you've even got the guts to show me your back! Meteor: Fine. I'll make a special case to waste time fighting you. Meteor: Your fate….is mine to decide! Ouja: I see…then I'll decide YOUR fate! Ouja: Which end is better? I'll make it come true! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it….. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Meteor: You were revived? Is that person on this world? Ouja: Kukuku….who'd answer to YOU!? Ouja: If ya want me to tell ya, I'll have fun waiting in….the under….world…. World 2: Meteor vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: How nice, you've been treated like a hero…. KickHopper: We are residents of the darkness…You guys are the bright sun. PunchHopper: I'll disgrace you….we don't need the sun….!! Meteor: We've once again run into weirdos…. Meteor: The enemies I should be fighting are the Zodiarts. Meteor: If you want to fight, do it some other time. KickHopper: We're not even wanted as fighting opponents…. KickHopper: We're really that small of an existence... KickHopper: But what about you? You have guys you can fight? KickHopper: We've got free time….we'll test you! Meteor: Your fate….is mine to decide! KickHopper: Do what you want…..we can't fall any deeper, anyway. After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and we would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Meteor: A new body? Who said he would give that to you? Meteor: What is this guy!? What else can he do!? KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. Meteor: …………… World 3: Meteor vs Odin Before the battle Before the Battle: Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Meteor: I can't fight against Gentaro again... Meteor: And I'm sorry that I'm making him fight other Riders. Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! Meteor: It'd be better if you were erased… Meteor: Your fate is mine to decide!! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Meteor: Aah, continuing to fight without hesitation…. Meteor: so that Gentaro is protected! World 4: Meteor vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Meteor: Until everything is cast aside, there's something to be done…. Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Meteor: You're another helpless guy, huh…. Meteor: But that guy would still try to be friends with you. Meteor: So for his sake, I'll eliminate you before that happens! Eternal: Eliminate me? Can you pull that off? Meteor: Yeah. Your fate….is mine to decide! Eternal: What do you mean, the dead have fate and shit!? After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Meteor: Goura…so he's the one manipulating the fighting…. World 5: Meteor vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Meteor: Oh boy…such a horrifying power... Meteor: I can't let you get near Gentaro! Meteor: Now, come! Your fate, is mine to decide! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Meteor: "The likes of us" are SO sorry… Meteor: but there's no mistake that you lost. Meteor: This is the fate I've decided for you. Meteor: Goura….your fate is also mine to decide….! World 6: Meteor vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. Meteor: It'd be better if you stopped. Meteor: That man is lying to you. Meteor: He doesn't really have the power to resurrect. Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Meteor: I see…then your fate is mine to decide! Meteor: …Well, if you've even been left with a fate, that is! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Meteor: Sorry, but there's no time for sympathy. Meteor: We gotta move on. World 6: Meteor vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my greatest soldiers be defeated!? Meteor: Not knowing what the greatest is; this is reality. Meteor: Just shut up and accept the consequences... Meteor: I have a debt I can never repay to Gentaro. Meteor: No matter who the enemy is, I'll defeat them, and protect him! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Meteor: I wonder, who's actually gonna disappear? Meteor: Your fate, is mine to decide!! Gallery Meteorscreenshot1.png Meteorscreenshot2.png Trivia *Currently, Meteor holds the title for "most used catchphrase" in the rider generation game, followed by Fourze and W a bit behind, he literally used his catchphrase against everyone in the story dialogue External Links *Official Game Bio **Official Features Page (Meteor) Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders